


How'd you get so Cold?

by thecrooktomyassasin



Series: Captain Canary and the Legion of Drabbles [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Again, Angst, F/M, I'm emotional okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrooktomyassasin/pseuds/thecrooktomyassasin
Summary: Sara and Snart meet in the battlefield.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights to the CW network.

He looked younger; she noticed. His face was a bit more youthful and she didn’t see all the lines that formed as he usually smirked back on the ship. She couldn’t see his eyes that were hidden behind the goggles but she knew they weren’t the same. 

She had never seen him smile like that; cold and menacing. She had seen his persona “Captain Cold”, but the lines between Cold and Snart had blurred from the moment they first met. Now that man, standing before her… right next to the person who killed her sister… That wasn’t Leonard Snart. 

His fingers were pressing the trigger of his coldgun and he was ready to shoot them. Of course, Sara knew that he would. He didn’t know them and they didn’t matter to him. She didn’t matter to him. The only thing _that_ Leonard cared about was Mick, his partner, his best friend. That Leonard hadn’t met the blonde assassin, hadn’t talked about the future. 

That Leonard was alive. 

_“I miss him too.”_  She had said a few hours before and it was more painful than she could ever imagine to say these words out loud, to look at the place where Leonard Snart died; the place she surrendered herself to him for just a moment. 

He didn’t even look at her as Darhk spoke; eyes probably set on Mick. 

Then in a mere flash he was gone. Gone was The Spear of Destiny, gone was Mick, gone was Darhk… and with them Leonard. 

And all Sara could do was return to the ship; hoping that someone had an idea on how to fix everything… because she hadn’t felt that drained in a very long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of writing some more with Mick and Leonard back in the Legion but it's not gonna be angsty!


End file.
